


In The Valley

by Abitscrewy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Kurt is absolutely in love with Stardew Valley: A wonderful, friendly, relaxing game that he spends most of his downtime playing at this point.





	In The Valley

**BAMF!**

"HANK!! HANK HANK HANK HANK-"

"Goodness, Kurt! What is it?! Is something on fire?? Has the school been attacked again?! Is anyone hurt??"

"HANK- FOUND SPIEL, WUNDERBARES WUNDERBARES SPIEL,"

"Kurt I have no idea what you are saying please-"

Before Hank could continue his attempt to calm his fellow blue friend, Kurt took his hand. Without so much as a warning, he appears with his friend in Kurt's room. Hank stumbles. Wasn't quite prepared for that. Or any of this. Yeah no, he wasn't prepared for any of this and is frankly confused. He glances around for Kurt who seems to not even be there anyway. He stands awkwardly, scratching his head and trying as hard as he can to figure out what on Earth Kurt is up to this time.

**BAMF!**

"Gah!" Hank jumps back a few feet. In front of him now stands Kurt and Logan. It seems that confused is the general consensus for emotional responses at the moment. Least Hank isn't alone.

Logan looks to Hank, and then back to Kurt.  
"Normally when you pull a grab-n-Bamf on me you need.. Other kinda help. This uh. What's this about, Kurt?"

Kurt doesn't even blush at the comment. He's too excited. For once, Logan's comment doesn't even fluster him. Instead, he pulls them both to his desk where his computer sits. He shakes the mouse around on the mouse pad. The screen flicks on to show a bright, pixelated game on the screen. In the center of the screen, sitting on a horse, looks like... Kurt? Other people are wandering around a small town.

Kurt giggles and bounces, then perches on his chair. His grin widens and he starts to wander around in the game.

Logan squints.  
Hank leans in closer and adjusts his glasses.

They share a glance before looking back at Kurt and his game.

"And what.. Is this?" Hank finally spoke.

"Stardew Valley!" Kurt responds jovially, still bouncing slightly in his seat.

Logan can't help but smile. Oh good lord this blue boy is too cute.

Hank makes a small 'hm' sound, leaning on the desk to get a good view.  
"What do you do? Is it a puzzle game?"

"Nein," the smaller blue one shakes his head and keeps giggling. He wanders through the town and into what looks like a farm. "It is farm game!"

"Oh like that Farmville thing Kitty tried showing me?" Logan muses, furrowing his thick brows.

Kurt let out a laugh. That was an interesting time. Logan lasted about five minutes before remarking about how games are supposed to help you do anything _but_ chores. Kitty argued that he was just jealous of her Mad Farming Skillz. Yes. With a z.

"Much better." He's started to water his plants with a watering can, though it seems not all of them need it. He has a couple small sprinklers, but they don't cover everything.

"I don't get it." the shorter of the two huffed, crossing his arms. He doesn't like to put down Kurt's interests, but this is just weird. To him it seems pointless.

Hank shrugs. "Perhaps there are other elements to it?" though he knows Kurt has never been against chores. He's quite good at it since he can get just about anywhere, but this type of thing would be.. Tedious at best on its own. Kurt gives a quick nod and heads back into town.

"All of these people.. They are so wonderful. This is Evelyn! But she says I may call her Granny. She and her husband care for their grandson, Alex. He is... Much like Scott, really." Kurt began to explain. Logan feels a good amount of dialogue coming on. He's begun to mentally prepare himself for the rambling. "Oh this is Shane! He.. Has depression." cough. "and... Alcoholism... They are all so.. Human.. And.. And so am I, look! I am still blue! They.. They are so friendly, accepting. You can have children, or not. You may date anyone who is available. Man or woman, does not matter! Can care for animals, go mining, fight monsters!"

"Oh. I think I understand," Hank gives a soft smile. Logan seems to agree. It clicked.

The only thing Kurt has ever really wanted is acceptance. To be able to walk down the street and greet everyone without conflict. To be with who he wants, love everyone, become friends with as many as possible. Caring for animals, too. Kurt has always loved animals, especially those of the farm variety. Kurt pauses the game and turns to them, still smiling. For a moment there's silence, the two onlookers staring wordlessly. Logan cracks the smallest of smiles, and Hank gives a sigh.

"It.. It may seem stupid... It is not puzzle, does not have.. Much purpose but..." Kurt trails off, his tail waving behind him.

"No. Don't say that." Logan puts his hand up in a stop motion. "Isn't stupid if you're enjoying it."

"Yes and there is nothing wrong with letting one's mind rest!" Hank adds, giving his friend a bright smile.

Kurt hops off his seat and embraces them both. Logan's never too great with physical contact unless it's with Kurt, but this time he seems a little relaxed.

"Thank you.. I needed show you. It is just.. Something I am very excite about..!" he lets go of the two and gives a more bashful smile. Logan puts a hand on his shoulder and chuckles.

"Honestly I wasn't even close to enjoying what I was doing when you came and got me so.. Thanks fer giving me a reason to take a break from the mountains of paperwork."

"Perhaps you should play Stardew Valley some time! They are come out with.. Ah.. Uh... Where you play.. With also friends!"

"Multiplayer?" Hank suggests.

"Ja! Multiplayer! It come out soon, so we hear! We could all play!" Kurt's begun to bounce again.

"Hm... I think I might like that." Logan nods.


End file.
